


Il Decameron

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 中華英雄｜A Man Called Hero (1999), 俠盜高飛 | Full Contact (1992), 双食记|Deadly Delicious (2008), 新房客|New Tenant (1995), 神經俠侶|Crazy n' the City (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 和群友搞的十日谈活动，肺炎时期故事集，奇奇怪怪的小段子。Day 1: 圣人；主题：抹布；作品：《神经侠侣》；cp: 路人/王志成Day 2: 访客；主题：残疾；作品：《新房客》、《双食记》；cp: 谭咏麟/陈家桥Day 3: 你能看到我吗；主题：公众暴露；cp: rps, Anthony/FrancisDay 4: 新男友；主题：恐怖故事；cp: rps, Anthony/FrancisDay 5: 线性代数；主题：校园AU；cp: rps, Nicky/FrancisDay 6: 遗愿；主题：师娘文学；作品：《中华英雄》（有魔改）；cp: 金傲/无敌、颂文/无敌Day 7: 沈太太；主题：Dom0Sub1，无性家暴；作品：《侠盗高飞》、《双食记》；cp: 沈四/陈家桥
Kudos: 11





	1. 圣人

主题：抹布  
作品：《神经侠侣》  
cp：路人/王志成

成哥，那天夜里他执勤的时候，听见别人这么叫。

住在湾仔的人们都这么称呼王志成，成哥。他是港大毕业的建筑师，设计了金紫荆广场的地标，有个太太，怀着双胞胎。故事的后面就变了味，他欠了人家的债，孩子没了，太太跑了。那天他跑到楼顶，蹲在那里，抱着头，他那个四十多岁开报摊的姐姐跪在下面又哭又叫。这时候人们就知道这人算是完了，但他们还喊他成哥。

今天他和同事换班，代班巡逻这条街道。夜里很暗，路灯坏了几个，街上没半个人影。成哥，你好浪啊。就在这个当口他听见人家这么说，在旁边那条小巷子里。

他还听见皮带扣叮叮当当的响声，布料摩擦的声音，淫亵的水声，谩骂声，叹气声，不止这些，还有更多。断断续续的喘息和叹气来自王志成，在这个地方干过七年，他对疯子的声音很熟悉。

如今回想起来似乎有更好的解决方法，无声无息擒获那些人渣的方法，但他那时候什么都不懂。直觉是一条线，连系起所有的碎片。“警察，不许动！”他拎着那根警棍冲进那条窄窄的巷子，大声喊着，都没想起腰间那把从没用过的枪。那几个人大声骂着脏话，四下散了。夜晚太黑，巷子里又没路灯，他连他们一共有几个人都没看清。追到一半他终于想起来自己带着枪，又不清楚该不该放，犹豫的当口那几个人彻底跑得不见踪影。这时候他才回过头来，去看这桩强奸案衣冠不整的受害者，湾仔居民们都熟悉的老朋友。

巷子很窄，香港严丝合缝的法治社会，这里是太阳照不进来的一道裂隙。透过照进这道窄缝的稀疏的月光，他看见王志成亮晶晶的眼睛，湿润的嘴唇。他还跪在那里，丝毫不明白发生了什么。胸口的衬衫解开了几个扣子，歪歪斜斜敞开一条缝，天真无邪地袒露着两只肉感的奶。“阿sir？”成哥的眼睛直愣愣地盯着他，像是怕冷似的，挪动膝盖，身体笨拙地靠过来，裸露的白皮肤直接贴在他的裤子上。他像西洋油画中的裸女，一派坦然地敞着自己躺在那片花田里，肉体横陈，张开腿等着和随便一个男人交合，一同造几个孩子。“双胞胎，我的双胞胎没了。”他慢吞吞地嘟囔着，开始解巡警的裤扣子。

在他意识空白的那段时间，王志成开始吸他。愤怒和性欲不知道哪个来得更快，但现在绝对是本能占据上风。他的那根东西在男人口腔里膨胀起来，挨挨挤挤地顶撞着柔软的粘膜。王志成在给他口交，反应过来的时候他只看到这个情景。男人垂着眼帘，几绺头发乱糟糟地黏在额头上，他伸出舌头，从根部一路向上，黑暗中拉出一道亮晶晶的水渍。

涨得厉害，不只是他的下半身，还有脑袋。他头好痛，这一切都要把人搞昏。“成哥，成哥！”他向后退一步，差点被卡在膝盖那里的裤子绊倒。他拎着王志成脱了一半的衬衫把对方揪起来，有点困难。三十多岁的男人躯干沉重温热，露出一半肩膀，还要继续往他的下半身凑。“你知不知你在做什么？”他扶着男人的肩膀，不知道该拿什么样的态度对待这个精神病，只害怕他大声喊叫，引来附近其他人。巡警压低了声音，嘴唇一张一合，王志成显然误会了他的意思。“双胞胎。”他大睁着那对圆眼睛，坚定地重复一遍，然后就勾着男人的脖子，去亲他的嘴唇。

王志成滑溜溜的舌头慢慢探进来，他来不及躲避。接触的那一瞬间，那种腥而冷的气味渗进口腔，让他头皮发麻。他不知道先前吞了几个人的鸡巴，那些人叫他成哥，按着他的脑袋进出。他想推开他，但精神病的力气很大，赤裸的两条温热的手臂圈紧他后背，让他贴近同样赤裸的鼓胀的胸脯。“你亲亲我呀？”他们短暂分开的瞬间，王志成眨着眼睛看他，口与口之间牵出一道唾液。他的身体也热起来了，从下向上蔓延，要把人的脑子烧坏。巡警的手指穿过精神病人耳边的碎发，侧过头张开嘴吻他。

难以被定罪的强奸为他们的后续提供便利。王志成的裤子早就被拉下来，堆在脚踝。他抬起左腿，弯曲膝盖，费了半天劲才把裤子蹬下来。“我的孩子没了，我要孩子。”他执拗地重复着固定的字眼，拉着男人的手去摸自己后面那个洞，前面那些人射进去的精液流出来，沿大腿内侧走行一道线滑落。“插我啊。”他翘着屁股吃进去对方的阴茎，这么要求。

他都不知道自己在干什么。快感漫上来，他机械地摆动起自己的腰。快感越鲜明，他就越清晰地意识到这一点——他在插王志成，和那些混混，败类，人渣，强奸犯，一模一样，毫无差别。“成哥。”他掐着王志成腰间的软肉，把他往自己这边拉，精神病人赤裸的肉紧贴他草绿色的制服上衣。男人不知羞耻地大声呻吟，脑袋靠在巡警的肩膀上，看上去乐在其中。他知道谁在操他吗？他关心谁在操他吗？年轻的巡警脑子里想着毫无意义的问题，他都不知道自己为什么要思考这些。王志成的身体很温暖，包裹着他，压榨着他，他们都快到最后那个时候。“给我啊。”疯子在他耳边呻吟，尾音轻飘飘地扬起来，消失在黑暗中，他掌心贴着被脂肪和肌肉完整包裹起来的胯骨，释放在男人体内。

他们的身体抱在一起，湿漉漉的都是汗。夜里温度很低，热气退却了，他的脑子逐渐清醒过来。该给他扣好扣子，或许带他到家里清洗干净，到明天警署开门时就去立案，应该把那些可疑人物叫过来给成哥指认，那些人对他做了几次这种事情？他一开始有没有反抗？他是否受到过虐待？这些事情那位操劳的家姐又知不知道？他脑子里列了个清单，反复温习。他很清楚强奸案的一般处理流程，但他连第一步都完成不了。手指颤抖着，指尖发冷，他没法把纽扣塞进王志成那件短袖衬衫对侧的扣眼里。“成哥，对不起。”他没法忍住自己的眼泪，“对不起，对不起。”他手指拉着那件薄薄的衬衫一遍遍重复着，他只剩下这一件事可干。

“好喔，冇嘢啦，冇嘢啦。”精神病人任他把脑袋埋在胸口，掌心轻拍他的后背，嗓音轻柔。他无忧无虑地笑着，袒露着自己的身体，像被涂污的圣人，像母亲将给自己的孩子哺乳。

END


	2. 访客

主题：残疾  
作品：《双食记》、《新房客》  
cp：谭咏麟/陈家桥

陈家桥在哪里见过他。

求你了，救救我吧，我给你钱——不，我什么都能做。陈家桥是这么说的。那时候他整个人连手带脚被绑在椅子上，嘴里塞着的毛巾被阿麟取下来了。救救我嘛。他眼睛都有点肿，一个劲儿盯着他不放，是看救星的眼神。阿麟搞不懂他为什么这样。

本来他没想弄这么复杂的。撬开一扇门，随便逛逛，碰到喜欢的东西就多看几眼，他的想法原本就这么简单。他都没想到这公寓里还有个被囚禁起来的活人。“这是你的房子喔。”墙上挂着婚纱照，他走近了一张张看过去，陈家桥还连人带椅子倒在地上，人在椅子下面，他刚刚自己弄翻的。既然是自己的房子，就没有逃跑的道理。阿麟。他准备走的时候，陈家桥就那么叫住他。

“阿麟。”陈家桥又叫了一遍。

他们先前绝对见过，可他想不起来了，他的记忆一向很模糊。“你叫阿麟。”这时候陈家桥语气就很坚定了，虽然趴在地上、艰难抬起脑袋的姿势实在有点滑稽。他头有点晕，自己的名字给别人知道多半不是什么好事。帮帮我嘛，给我解开，带我出去，我什么都能帮你做。阿麟，阿麟。陈家桥继续在旁边劝，喊着他的名字。阿麟又想拿那块毛巾堵上他的嘴了。

“那我点做呢？”他问陈家桥。

绳子嘛，解开。男人兴奋起来，断断续续说下去，他还负荷着自己及一把椅子的重量。阿麟蹲下来去看缚在他四肢关节处的复杂绳结，脑袋又在发涨。喔，解开太麻烦了。陈家桥明白他的意思。“那就割掉嘛，割掉。”他热情地提着建议。割掉反倒更麻烦了，阿麟想，站起来准备走。陈家桥咬住了他的裤腿。呜——别走。男人嘴里塞着东西，声音含含糊糊。他试着迈开右腿，发现一人带一把椅子的重量实在有些困难，只好停下脚步。“求你了，我什么都肯干。”匍匐在地面的男人喘着气，脸已经涨红，他的内脏此时承受着大于体重的压迫。先扶我起来吧，他小心翼翼地恳求着，我给你钱，我绝对当不认识你，我给你栋楼。阿麟耐心地站在那里等他把关键词猜出来。“我都可以给你干啊。”陈家桥说到这句时，阿麟把他扶起来了。

所以说他们之前绝对见过。

“我怎么带你走呢？”他很诚恳地问陈家桥。

“不用你带啊，给我弄开这个，我自己出——你想怎么带都行。”陈家桥喘着气，终于弄明白他的意思。“我好听话的。”他说。如果阿麟不想给别人看到，储藏间有个旅行箱，把他装进去，他会好听话地躲在那里，等出去了什么都好说。旅行箱，一般是28寸。他估摸着大小，明白了对方的意思。割掉，放进箱子里。他重复了一遍陈家桥的指示，盯着绑着男人四肢的绳索。后者愣了几秒，“啊呀，对，就是这样。”他热情地点着头。拿什么割呢？阿麟问陈家桥，后者告诉他去厨房拿把刀。自由真是不容易，不止对陈家桥，也对他自己。他右手握着刀柄，感觉很有些东西可写了。那么，他总得征收点自由的代价。

“我先给你嘴吧。”陈家桥深吸了口气，眼睛向上抬，很老实地看他。他口活很好，当然，阿麟不用怎么吸也已经硬了。“你见过我？”他手指摩挲着陈家桥的眉骨，眉毛掉了一半，剩下那些稀疏的毛发，摸起来毛茸茸的。“嗯……唔……”对方嘴里含着他的东西，说不出来话，只有唾液黏糊糊地沿着口角往下掉。阿麟有点失望，过去的经历他忘掉一大半，他好想知道人家到底为什么记得他的名字。

干陈家桥的时候就稍微困难点。阿麟向前捞他的腰，两条被固定在椅背的胳膊就往后拉扯，陈家桥倒吸着冷气，声音听起来好惨，但他下面好湿。阿麟不明白，“你很疼吗？”他好心问陈家桥，附在他耳边，给他抹掉额头上的汗珠。“啊，不疼，不疼……”男人拿气声回答他，眨着发红的眼睛，嘴角向两边扯了个微笑，嘴唇被咬得发红。不疼为什么要叫得这么凄惨呢？——莫非是要吸引他的注意，让他干得再用力些？阿麟觉得这个人好好玩，不过，叫床声还是难听了些。他把自己还硬着的东西抽出来，又拿起那块毛巾，原样塞回陈家桥嘴巴里。“这样就好了。”他拍拍陈家桥的肩膀，重新干了进去。对方喉咙里呜呜叫着，堵在嘴里的毛巾把他两边脸颊撑起来，看起来好像只仓鼠。

高潮的时候陈家桥下面吸他好紧，大腿哆嗦着，眼珠向上翻，几乎要昏过去。“唔，唔……”他在那里含糊地呻吟，拼命抬起头盯着阿麟看，使劲眨着那双湿漉漉的眼睛。阿麟明白他的意思，他自己也到了，那么就该进行下一步的工作。

于是他摸到那把刀，还没来得及提起裤子。第一刀向手肘那里斩下去，沿着绳索捆绑的痕迹。

刀刃先碰到的是绳索，轻轻一拉就断开了。接下来是皮肤。死人的皮肤发干发硬，但活人不一样，很柔润，弹性一路由刀尖传到执刀人的手腕。阿麟停顿了一下，他有必要记住这种感觉，这都是很珍贵的体验，创作者最重要的就是感受力。

但还有东西在打断他的全神贯注，那是陈家桥。他没法说话，声音只能憋在喉咙里，像撕裂什么东西那样，近似凄厉地颤抖。阿麟走神了一秒，像什么呢？他想到兔子，他从来以为兔子不会叫，但当那种生物喉咙里发出声音时，就是这样的感觉。

真不错。他满足于这个比喻，抬起脑袋向陈家桥点点头，露出感谢的微笑。那种撕裂布料一般的声音停止了，阿麟看到陈家桥瞳孔张得很大，巩膜上满布血丝。不是你要求的吗？他很疑惑，伸手去擦对方脸上大大小小的汗珠。这么一来就有点糟糕，陈家桥那张脸，越擦越脏，他都忘记自己手上都是血了。“啊，抱歉，抱歉。”阿麟不好意思地笑着，在陈家桥的白衬衣上抹干净手，他还是该先专注于眼下的事情，任何东西都要一步一步来。

沿着原来的切口，刀刃进一步深入。皮肤下是细致的筋膜组织，鲜黄色的脂肪和埋布其中的网状的结缔组织，神经血管也密布此处。陈家桥很瘦，人的关节又很少积聚脂肪，因而这一步很轻松。阿麟隐约记得他以前割掉过人家的脑袋，从后颈开始，那里的皮肤和筋膜致密厚实，很需要费一番功夫，他连刀子都磨钝了几把。再下面就是肌肉，肱三头肌发白的柔韧的肌腱附着在关节囊外。阿麟有点不耐烦了，他需要加快自己的速度。他又不是在解剖，他在解救他人。握着刀子，他调整了一下姿势，手腕上抬一个角度，这样切要比平着来更方便。关节囊被划开了，切缘像是编织物那样交错着纤细的线条。接下来的部分阿麟丢下刀，肱骨与尺骨间的关节被他直接拉开，侧面还有些没割断的韧带联系着，他懒得拿刀，使了蛮力去扭转撕扯，都给弄开了。

温热鲜红的液体喷到脸上时他才意识到自己拉断了动脉。他伸手去挡，血液透过指缝溅到他眼睛里，那种湿乎乎的味道渗透他的口鼻。他的工作算是完成了四分之一，陈家桥丢掉了他的左手和半只手臂。他挥舞着被解放出来的断肢，身体在椅子上发狂地扭动着，面色急剧发白，彻底难以控制喉咙里的声音。“别动，你别动嘛。”阿麟手忙脚乱地安抚他。刀子丢在地上的血泊里，他去捡刀子，结果自己也不小心滑一跤，和那些零零散散的组织碎片来个亲密接触。还有四分之三，他撑着地面爬起来，手掌心感觉黏糊糊的，心里做着计算。离把陈家桥装进箱子里带走还差四分之三，他一向信守承诺。

陈家桥想起自己为什么知道阿麟这个名字了。他以前在报纸上见过他，精神病院危险患者逃出。忘掉的事情太多，他已经太久没有出门了。

END


	3. 你能看到我吗

主题：公众露出  
cp: rps, Anthony/Francis

雨下了整天，窗子开着，外面的湿气透进屋子里，头发像要滴出水来。“……Francis？”Anthony坐在那里，身体微微前倾，小心地叫他名字，他已经很久没有出声了。

“……啊。”他被吓一跳，回答的声音打着颤，不知道Anthony有没有听出来。注意力短暂回到面前的书页上：“联结的经验——不同于现象的单纯的同时性：但与此同时——”他都不知道自己在念什么，Anthony打断他：“这段你先前念过了。”他的语气很诚恳，没半点责怪的意味，那双玻璃珠子般的眼睛甚至都没盯着他看，目光直接越过他，投向身后的虚空。但Francis还是感觉脸上发烫。

“不好意思，我走神了。”他说，与此同时掐弄乳尖的手指加了几分力。带着湿意的呻吟堵在喉咙口，离开时化作微不可闻的叹息。裤子的拉链已经拉开一半，阴茎在湿冷的空气中兴奋地半勃着。暴露在外的皮肤表面起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，他的手指贴着皮肤下滑，由胸口打着圈到两腿之间。雨声很大，Francis已经很熟练了，他相信Anthony不会听出来任何东西，而对方靠在那里，面对着他，神色的确如常。高潮来临时他咬紧了手背的皮肤，精液的腥味散进室内雨的潮湿气息中，转瞬即逝。“冇嘢吧……？”Anthony摸索着过来，他躯干连同指尖都发软，来不及躲避，任由对方拍上他的肩膀，还好只是拍拍肩膀。“冇嘢啊。”他半偏过头，朝远离Anthony的那个方向，右侧脸靠在沙发上，唾液与喘息被柔软的布料尽数吸收。他希望Anthony没注意到自己肩膀不合时宜的颤抖，亦不会发现空气中那点微妙的味道。

他不知道自己是什么时候染上这种癖好的，在那之前已经确信Anthony的确看不到。第一次见面是两个月前，那时候他出门倒垃圾，男人的手杖打在他的小腿。“你瞎啊？”他心情很不好，话刚说出去就后悔了。他的新邻居推了推自己的墨镜，脸上露出个歉意的微笑，“我的确瞎啊。”那之后他们就亲近起来，每周总有那么几个下午，Francis去到Anthony那里。

那间客厅很大，落地窗擦得干净，两面墙上密密麻麻的是书，正对窗子的那面墙改建成巨大的水族箱，鲜艳而凶猛的热带鱼在里面长势良好。这房子简直不像个盲人该有的样子，Francis不止一次这么疑心，但当他回头看到Anthony那张英俊的脸时，所有疑惑都烟消云散。任何一个长着这张脸的年轻人，若非出了意外，都不会过着Anthony这样的生活，将大把的时间耗在这间房子里，耗在他，Francis，一个没什么特殊之处的年轻男人身上。

他记得第一次这么做时，那天阳光很好。他穿了件衬衫，只系了两颗扣子，在翻页的间隙又把他们单手解开，前一天他在家练了好多遍。“既无时间，又无地点。”他平稳地朗读着，白色的衬衫从肩上滑脱下来，落到地上，声音不比一只蝴蝶响多少。Anthony眨了眨眼睛，那一刻Francis以为他看到了，但他还是坐在那里，等着他读完句子的后半截，充满期待，像往常一样。“对话者一个个相继死去，而接替他们对话的人又一个个出生。”在明亮的日光下，Francis的声音因为兴奋而略微发颤。太阳在看着他，他想，或许对面建筑上的人们也看得到他，还有那些热带鱼，眼睛隔着冰冷的水流与玻璃，注视着他赤裸着的上半身，锁骨，肩胛，过分鼓胀的胸脯，下流地挺立起来的乳头。或许全世界都知道了，但还有Anthony，只有Anthony，睁着那双睫毛浓长的大眼睛，在黑暗的世界中等待他后面的阅读，丝毫不知道除此之外究竟发生了什么。

第二次他穿了条不用拉拉链的裤子，里面什么都没穿。起初他做了些淫亵的动作，手指绕着乳头打圈，柔软的胸脯挤出女性的乳沟，像妓女那样把双腿分得很开，就当着Anthony的面。他的身体渐渐热起来了，乳头顶着T恤薄软的棉布立起来，运动裤上濡湿出深色的痕迹。那天傍晚的阅读错误百出，同一段文字他反复读了三遍。“Francis。”Anthony就摸过来，拿那双干燥温暖的手去摸他的额头，潮湿多汗，“你发烧了？”那双异邦人的深邃眼睛里充满关切，盲人的注视让Francis感到畏惧，对方的眼睛里看不到他，他却能从Anthony眼里看到自己。“我、我去做点东西吃。”他躲开对方的手逃到厨房。平日里如果时间晚了，他们会一起吃些东西。

他贴着厨房的料理台脱掉自己的裤子。Anthony看不见，Francis想，阴茎磨蹭着大理石的冰冷台面，兴奋得流水。那天做得很过分，他闭上眼睛，咬着T恤，拿两根手指操自己。他想象着Anthony温暖的手指，在一个对方看得见的世界，他会怎么办？会在那扇明亮的落地窗前操自己吗？或者是在那个漂亮的鱼缸前面，让那些不会说话的生物评判人类？高潮来得很快，唾液沾湿了塞进嘴里的衣服。他喘着气，把撩起来的上衣抚平，提起裤子。回过头时Anthony就站在厨房的入口，一脸关切，不知道站了多久。“Francis，”他说，他叫这个名字时的发音非常动听。“你还好吗？我听到你喊我名字。”那时Francis第二次起了疑心，但他想不出Anthony这么做的理由。

那天雨下到很晚，他们一起用了晚餐，在门口道别。“小心。”Anthony的手掌垫在门框与Francis的腰之间，这天他双腿发软，步履不稳，差点要撞上去。

他再次怀疑Anthony的确是看得到的。

END


	4. 新男友

主题：恐怖故事  
cp: rps, Anthony/Francis

第一次见Francesca的新男友，他穿着浅灰色细条纹西服，这种衣服最不禁脏。Francesca醉醺醺地勾着他的手臂，两只乳房快从那件吊带衫里掉出来。“你、你……”她伸出食指点着我，半天叫不出我的名字，很正常，毕竟两天前我才搬过来住。男人眉眼深邃，深褐色的眼珠颇有异国人的气质。“亲爱的，这样不礼貌。”他抬起女孩纤细的手指亲了亲，然后放在自己胸口，两人十指紧密相扣，我的新室友嘿嘿傻笑起来。

“……她的手指不错吧？”我问。

对方睁大了眼睛看我，嘴角上扬，我得承认他笑起来同样迷人。“Anthony。”他点点头，很真诚地伸出右手来，皮肤细腻，手指温度微凉，和Francesca涨红的醉脸形成鲜明对比。“很漂亮。”我说，指的是那枚戒指，金色的咬尾蛇缠绕在男人白得耀眼的无名指上，细密的鳞片在出租屋廉价的日光灯下反射冰冷的光芒。

“啊——我不喜欢，好恐怖。”女孩拍打着Anthony的肩膀，脑袋磨磨蹭蹭地靠上去，然后不省人事。从我这个角度看，那头精心染过的长发，发根已显现出新生的黑色。

我和这位男友一人架着她一边胳膊，将女孩放倒在床上。“Francesca拜托你了。”卧室的黑暗中他抬起头来看我，眼睛像玻璃珠子般折射无机质的光芒。男人态度很好，声音温软，Francesca这个单词在他唇齿间显得那么诱人，我开始为自己身处的这个凌乱场合感到羞愧。“喔，还有，你的品味很好。”临别时他来了这么一句，微微笑了，我喜欢他的嘴唇。

上午准备出门的时候Francesca终于爬起来，从冰箱里拿了牛奶直接往嘴里倒，两秒钟后捂着肚子跑到厕所。“来不及提醒你，”我说，“牛奶过期了，我留着擦皮鞋。”

她还在抱着马桶呕，乱糟糟的长发垂在马桶边缘，黏糊糊的呕吐物沾在那些染黄了的发丝上面。“你见过他了？”她突然回头，隔夜的妆花在脸上，眼线在下眼睑糊成一片，睫毛好像苍蝇腿。

“谁？”

“你知道是谁的，Anthony。”她歪了歪脑袋，盯着我的眼神发亮，然后呲着牙齿，露出个挑衅的笑容。Anthony，那个漂亮的英文名字被她念出来，如同一个疯狂的咒语。“我知道你在打他主意，想都别想，他中意女人。”

我只是在想昨天晚上看到的那枚戒指，金色的咬尾蛇，闪闪发光。我在一本杂志上见到过样子很像的戒指，女明星介绍她的收藏，古董店获得，仅此一枚。如果找个女人，Anthony也更配那样的女明星。Francesca有什么好，凭她牙齿很整齐吗？

第二次见Anthony的时候，我们三个一起吃晚饭。他家的后院很大，植被间点缀的灯光把桌上的东西衬得令人很有食欲。“干杯。”Anthony笑着看向我们两个，玻璃杯中猩红的酒液摇曳。Francesca醉醺醺地撑着桌面，没能举得起杯子，她总是这副模样。“亲爱的，我们吃点东西醒酒。”Anthony亲了亲她的发丝，现在漂染回黑色，去厨房端出下一道菜。

是红酒焗鹅肝。Francesca挑出那片东西就张开嘴巴，Anthony捏住她手腕。“亲爱的，鹅肝要连着下面的东西一起吃。”红酒的酱汁涂抹其上，小片的鹅肝下面是染成紫色的烤梨和面包片，烹调的时机恰到好处。“为什么？”Francesca抬头看他，歪着脑袋。

“因为不这样吃会太腻。”坐在对面的我替Anthony回答她，女孩却趴在桌子上大笑起来。“你知道吗？”她笑够了坐起来，上身前倾，可以看到深紫色裙子里白腻乳房挤出的沟壑，“好奇怪喔，我们做爱的时候Anthony也这么讲。他话我的奶好嫩好滑，好像鹅肝，要配着高级洋酒一起——”她忍不住似的，疯疯癫癫地笑起来，直不起腰，像是没了骨头那样趴在男友身上，索取他的吻。Anthony也低去吃她的嘴唇，吻得很深情。他穿着深紫色的丝绸衬衫，与自己的女友很相称。那双漂亮的眼睛偶尔睁开来看向我，是歉意的目光。

我就在桌对面那样冷眼看着，他们吻了好一会儿。Francesca不胜酒力地倒在Anthony怀中，又是这样，同上次一样，清醒的只有我们两个。“抱歉，”Anthony看向我，手指怜爱地缠绕女友的发丝，“她给您添麻烦了。”是个谦逊而礼貌的年轻人，家世和教养都很良好，我不明白他为什么会选中Francesca这样的女孩。

先前喋喋不休的是Francesca，如今她醉倒了，桌上的食物还有一半，只剩我们两个倾听者慢慢吃着。“您平时做什么工作？”气氛平静下来，又碰过一次杯，他的目光中带一点探寻。“出租车司机。”我感到很不好意思，Francesca平日里没有工作，自称演员，我心里多少有些瞧不起她。可作为一名出租车司机，在Anthony这样的人看来，我又能比她好到哪里去呢？

“您的品味很好，是真正有趣的人。”Anthony不经意地转换着话题，他是聊天的高手。“可见您平时业余爱好一定很丰富。”葡萄混杂着果木的香气在唇齿间释放出来，真正吸引人的是他。“多看几本书而已，您平时喜欢做什么呢？”我把问题抛还给了他。

Anthony眯起眼睛，“打猎。”他说，那对美丽的嘴唇又重复了一遍这个词，“打猎，我中意打猎，很奇怪吧？”他有些羞涩地笑起来，像是要掩饰这份羞涩般，再一次同我碰杯。

“不，这很正常。我从没打过猎，也很好奇。”

他的笑容变得意味深长。“这如同命运，”他说，声音渐渐带了几分沉迷，“狩猎者一眼就知道自己的猎物是什么，而猎物也会被狩猎者吸引……不好意思，这么同您讲有些奇怪吧？”

我摇了摇头，吞下另一份鹅肝。梨子的清甜缓解了鹅肝的肥腻，唇齿间汁水丰腴饱满，回味无穷。某种程度上我明白Anthony究竟是什么意思，事实远不止如此，人类社会中也是分狩猎者和猎物的。我们之间相似点实在太多，说来奇怪，我为什么没有赶在Francesca之前更早地遇见Anthony呢？

我甚至有些嫉妒Francesca了。

我的室友喝醉了，要在Anthony家过夜，我得独自回去。“希望我们以后多来往。”临别时Anthony掏出钱包，抽出张名片给我。皮质钱包上的花纹很少见，说实话，那很像一个纹身图案，我总觉得在某位载过的顾客身上见过。我想Anthony真的很有品味。

“你最近见过Francesca吗？”第三次见面的时候，Anthony眼下带着点青黑，浅黄色柞绸衬衫的衣领解开两颗扣子，看起来很多天没睡好觉。我摇头。已不见Francesca很多日，信箱里塞满未签收的账单和信件，收件人都是她——我第一次知道她欠了那么多信用卡。“那天一起吃过饭后我再也没见到他。”Anthony叹着气，手指按压鼻梁，带着几分无措。“按她的作派，也不奇怪。”我宽慰着他，一边请他到家里坐坐。新近换了客厅的陈设，没了Francesca那堆杂物，看起来倒是整洁不少。“我正在做东西，你要不要来点便饭？”他抬头看我，美丽的眼睛里带点感激。

“说起来，我还不知道你叫什么。”起身准备去厨房前他拉住了我的手腕。

“Francis。”我转过身回答他。

“好听的名字。”Anthony笑起来，牵着我的手没有松开，微凉的手指贴着皮肤慢慢向上。我们身体的距离逐渐拉近，然后吻在一起。高级西服面料上带着木质香气，他嘴唇的触感同想象中一样好。

那个吻的间隙我闻到自己手腕上的味道，最近新添的古龙水，幽深的草木气息，和Anthony很配。然后我摆脱他的手臂，去向厨房。料理台上摆着红酒和削干净的梨，冰箱里是Francesca的乳房，不知道烹调后同鹅肝比起来哪个更肥美，我很好奇Anthony能不能尝出来。

END


	5. 线性代数

主题：校园AU  
cp: rps, Nicky/Francis

课上到一半时，后门溜进来一个人坐到他旁边。N抬头看那个男生，额头和鼻尖带着点汗珠，不是熟悉的面孔。“我是这门课的助教。”他扭过头小声解释，指了指讲台那里。A的线性代数向来有很多人选，一半是出于前辈们“老师长得很帅”的推荐。他给分不太好，过了期中后退课的人也不在少数。

男生说话时的热气喷在N耳畔，他看起来像跑着步赶过来，整个人都红扑扑。N扭过头去，想到先前发生的事情，感觉耳朵都在发烫。课前他在卫生间听到点奇怪的声音，想起学长曾经讲过的二教闹鬼的故事——后来就发现除非是名艳鬼，否则不会发出那种声音。现在他疑心旁边坐着的便是那位艳鬼。

“喔，我叫F，下周二是我的习题课。”男生，或者说是学长会错意般扭过头来补充一句，眼里带着笑意，“你们快考试了吧？”衬衫松松垮垮地套在他身上，胸前的纽扣松了两个，N余光瞥见男生颈侧一点红痕，一时间不知道怎么回答他。这时候讲台上宣布下课，F站起来拍了拍他的肩膀，向教室前面走去。

走到一半时N想到自己水杯落在二教。到教室门口时不知道怎么回事，他绕到后门的玻璃那里望进去。F坐在讲台上，正和另一个人接吻。那位接吻对象N也很熟悉，毕竟前一节线性代数刚刚下课。

每周二的晚上N都要去实验室，再次遇见F就是考试周的时候了。临近期末，天气变得很冷，N和其他人一样，整天窝在图书馆。那天夜里十二点闭馆，音乐响了几遍，N推开门出来时才发现居然下了雪。

戴着手套依然很冷，他尝试了几遍才把自行车锁打开，歪歪扭扭地骑回宿舍。路灯下扬起粉尘般的碎片，地上铺了沙砾样的细雪，反射着稀薄的月光闪闪发亮。N是南方人，哪见过这种情景，车子骑着骑着就不知道飘到哪里去，反应过来的时候已经撞了人。

伞柄支在地面，黑色的伞面上落了雪。那人手里拎着个塑料袋，东西散了一地，七零八落。“不好意思，不好意思。”N连声道着歉，追着满地乱滚的啤酒罐子跑。铝罐上沾了雪水，他拿袖子擦干净，抱在怀里，然后看到赤着的一双脚，白生生的，露着半截脚腕，脚趾和足跟都冻得发红——这人冬天只穿了双拖鞋就跑出门来。

目光慢慢移上去，大号羽绒服敞着前襟，里面套一件皱巴巴的衬衫，两个纽扣没系，是个熟悉的人。“学长……？”N不知道该不该直接叫他名字，毕竟对方可能对自己毫无印象。

F就那样躺在地上，鼻尖发红，眼睛亮晶晶的。他抬起右边眉毛，像看到什么很刺眼的东西那样，眯着眼睛。“……喔，是你。”他小声嘟囔着，突然嘿嘿笑了起来。N想拉他起来，F却耍赖似的，躺在地上不起来。“好凉快。”他甚至在地上打了个滚，半边脸颊在积雪的地面上乱蹭，一副要在这个地方过夜的模样。

F躺在路中间，还有自习晚归的人们骑着自行车经过。N被他搞得心惊胆战，生怕谁一个不注意就这么碾过去。“F学长。”他蹲在F旁边，拍拍他的脸，试图让对方清醒过来，他却反而把烫乎乎的脸颊使劲往N那里凑。“我喝醉了。”他蹭了蹭对方的掌心，眨着眼睛，煞有介事——这谁都能看出来，N只好点点头。“我的脚扭了，走不了路。”他继续说。

“你得扶我回宿舍。”F最后是这么说的，雪水融化在他的发丝上，湿漉漉地划过N的指缝。

博士生宿舍是双人间，没有开灯，F的室友尚未回来。“F学长，你真的没事吧？”N架着F，把对方放在床上，塑料袋被他丢到桌子上，扫落原来的一堆空罐子。 “那你帮我看看？”F还是一个劲地在笑，抬起一条腿搭在床边。

拖鞋啪嗒一声掉在地上，N扭头看过去。粉红色的脚趾怕冷似地微微蜷缩着，足背发白，连着纤细的脚踝，隐没在宽松的裤管里。这种天气穿拖鞋出门，他一定很冷，N这样想着，忍不住握了上去。

的确很冷，温软的皮肤带着雪地里的湿气，像一尊会呼吸的雕像，让人想沿着小腿摸上去，看看这具身体的其它部分是不是也一样寒冷。F笑了一声，抬起腿来，脚掌踩在N身上，然后滑到他的外套下，宽松的毛衣下摆里。“我冷啊。”他说，隔着衬衫N感受到F那只冰冷的脚移动到自己胸口，不轻不重地踩着他。

他被F一把拽过去，放倒在床上。“喂，亲我啊。”F的脸颊像他们第一次见面那样，颧骨处的皮肤带着绯红，温热的吐息近在咫尺。他晕晕乎乎地吻了上去，毫无经验，几乎是被F的舌头带着走，对方口腔里酒气浓烈。僵硬的手指在室温下渐渐可以动作，他摸进F那件皱巴巴的衬衫下摆。对方被他冷得一个哆嗦，拿脚踹他，上面的手臂却搂他更紧。

他们的身体开始发烫，两人渐渐调换了位置。F骑在N身上磨蹭自己的阴茎，一边低下头去拉他牛仔裤的拉链，头发掠过N的胸口。他喘着气，眼角发红，舔了舔嘴唇，探出一只手在桌上的塑料袋里摸索，翻找一会儿后直接把袋子拽到桌下，啤酒罐子咣当滚了一地。N被吓一跳，坐起身来，看F裸着上半身跪在地上乱摸，他腰背皮肉光润，透着粉红，脊柱的轮廓在中央隐约隆起。

“套子呢？”他几乎要趴在地上，嘴里小声骂着脏话。N两只手臂从背后绕上来，手指沿着他乳头打圈，又向下往裤子里探。“学长。”他的脑袋在F肩膀上乱蹭，F放弃般叹口气，在N怀里转过身体。他们在满地的啤酒罐子里接吻。

闹钟又被按掉一次时他突然清醒过来。F暖烘烘的胳膊搭在他身上，窗帘拉得很紧，手机屏幕幽幽透着蓝光。九点十分，N突然想起来，离线性代数考试还有二十分钟。他弹起来把衣服往身上套，走的时候又忍不住回头看F的脸。窗帘缝隙透进来微弱的日光，这片渺茫的光芒中对方仍在沉睡，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，他忍不住亲吻了F的鼻尖。

前天晚上刚下过雪，此时地上却没一点痕迹。车子骑到二教时考试已经开始。一名助教在教室后面玩手机，在前面监考的是A。他把试卷和答题纸递给N，看着他乱糟糟的头发皱了皱眉头。捏着水笔机械性地答着题，N的脑子还是清醒不过来，他反复想着F，柔软的发丝，灵活的舌头，热乎乎的身体，到最后的画面是他坐在讲台上同A接吻，男人的手掌紧扣着F毛茸茸的后脑勺。他从试卷里抬起头来，隔着玻璃看到A在教室外抽烟，手机放在耳畔，像是同别人大声争论着什么，只是听不到说话的内容。

考完后他感觉裤子口袋里有什么东西，摸出来一看，差点丢在地上。塑料包装的避孕套盒子，标着荔枝味三个字，大概是昨天F找了半天的东西，不知道为什么居然在他这里。

那天之后他就再也没见到F，寒假很快到来又过去，然后是春季学期。这节课上概率论与数理统计，助教叫S，上学期的线性代数也有他。N记住他的位置在教室前排，下课过去找他，问他知不知道F这个人。

“F？你怎么知道这个人的？”S皱着眉头看他，叹了口气，“……他是A教授带的博士，三年前跳楼了。“

他后来去了很多家便利店，再没找到过荔枝味的避孕套。

END


	6. 遗愿

主题：师娘文学  
作品：《中华英雄》  
cp: 金傲/无敌、颂文/无敌  
注意：魔改剧情，颂文=电影里华英雄那个角色，是金傲的徒弟。

“师叔。”

他敲了敲房门，知道里面没锁，对方没有回答他，因而他直接推门进去。屋内光线昏暗，无敌端坐其中，剑放在膝上，烛光在锋刃凝为一线。“你师父有没有教过你，不能随便进长辈的房间？”无敌问他，目光还在剑上，微微垂着头。耳后的碎发长度不够而未束起，落在他苍白的后颈。

“师父叫我向您问好。”他说。

“你师父死了吗？让他自己过来说。”

无敌不耐烦地抬起头，在那之前他侧过眼睛，好让自己的目光不要太明目张胆。

“师父已经故去了。”

他慢慢回转目光，正眼看向无敌。向同门告知金傲的死讯，这才是他此次回到日本的真正目的。

无敌的样貌同颂文第一次见他时没一点变化。金傲老了，他却还是那个模样，苍白的脸，尖俏的下巴，细碎的刘海散在眼前，被深蓝色衣料包裹的胸膛此时微微起伏。

“同您一战以后师父回了中国，不久后就故去了。”他适时补充一句，带着合理的哀恸。那个漂亮下巴的线条绷紧了，嘴唇颤抖着，眉毛连同鼻子都皱到一块去，惯常骄矜凉薄的面孔上显出一种与此毫不相配的神情，堪称狰狞。这种神情，颂文是很熟悉的。

上次见到无敌伴随着另一场死亡，金傲带着一众弟子回到日本处理师父的后事，顺道继承掌门之位。

“你心里牵挂太多了。”

剑气斩断红线，那两个小小的铃铛落到地面的积水之中。无敌的眼睛睁大了，里面放出狞厉的光，“你再说一遍。”他咬着牙齿，嘴唇扭曲成怪异的形状，颂文不明白那样的两片嘴唇为何能发出如此平静的声音。

“我的意思是，你不配做一名武士。”

雨早就停了，无敌离去，道场仅余金傲与他师徒二人。金傲上前，踏进地面的积水中，拾起那两个铃铛，鸣音清脆。无敌尚武，心无旁骛，剑柄与剑鞘没有一点装饰，一直以来却唯独挂着这两个小玩意儿。

“师父临终前让我把这个交给师叔。”

回头掩上无敌居室的纸门，这个空间现在只剩无敌和他。颂文慢慢从衣袖中掏出木匣，向无敌走近两步。

空气中闪过一道冷意，烛火摇曳，然后熄灭。无敌宽大的衣袖没有一丝动作，木质的漆器却已从正中贯穿破开。里面的东西落到地面，发出轻轻的鸣响。

无敌冷笑起来：“金傲就叫你给我这个？”

这不是需要他回答的问题。无敌仍端坐在那里，剑气却在他周遭纵横交错，撕裂室内的空气，狂乱无匹。墙上挂着的字画、面前的木几被尽数破坏，脆弱的窗纸却完好无损。他站在原地不动，知道这位师叔无论如何不会为难一个小辈。无敌慢慢站起来，提着那把毫无装饰的剑，喉咙里的声音比先前那些剑气更加尖利：“他就叫你给我这个？”

铃声鸣响，会暴露执剑人的踪迹，但无敌技艺精绝，名不虚传。初入师门的那几年，他从未听到过这位师叔剑上的铜铃怎样响动，到真正听到那清脆的响声，则是金傲下定决心去中国闯荡的时候。

颂文还记得无敌当时的样子，和现在不同，眼睛很圆，脸上带着笑，常常跟在金傲身边，看起来比他这个弟子还要年轻。拜入师门，金傲许他跟随左右，先前他又学了些外道功夫，因而无敌很愿意同他在一起，讨教一二。无敌的模样声音，他都非常熟悉。

那天夜里在金傲屋外，他听到了无敌的声音。

“师兄，师兄。”无敌这么叫唤。

刚开始颂文听不明白，后来明白了，却不由自主被吸引过去。窗户纸破开一个小洞，正好容他一只眼睛向里面看。无敌平日里垂至脚背的袴散在床上，褪到膝盖，露出两条体毛稀疏的白腿。金傲捏着他的脚踝，颂文确信无疑，中指上那个伤口是白日里教习时留下的。

他希望窗户上那个洞再大些。

无敌和金傲的脸看不到，只能看到他们交缠的下半身。因而注意力集中于一点，屋内传来的各种声音，二人交合的每个细节，都印在他脑海里，纤毫毕现。那条袴被金傲脱下，无敌光洁的下身暴露在他眼前。“师兄——”无敌的话里带着鼻音，撒娇似地催促着。金傲就把那两个铃铛从无敌的剑柄上摘下来，连着红色的穗子，涂上层厚厚的脂膏。

金傲的手很稳，直到这时铃声仍未响起，室内充盈的只有布料的摩擦声与无敌气息不稳的喘息。他在窗外屏住呼吸，贴得更近了些，目不转睛，看着金傲是如何把那个小东西塞进无敌的后面。他的小师叔张开双腿，翕张的后穴首先吞下开着一条缝的铃口，接下来是整个滑腻腻的铃铛，然后是金傲带着伤痕的中指。铃声在此时悦耳地鸣响，伴着淫亵的水声，金傲粗大的指节没入到指根，外面残留的只有那条红色的穗子，不住颤动。

无敌的双腿承受不了似地磨蹭着，金傲带着伤痕的后背遮挡了颂文的视野。他没法悄无声息地把那个破洞弄得更大些，目前就已经是极限。那两条奶白的腿摇晃着，他的小师叔不住喊着师兄。铃铛仍在沙沙响着，连同水声，呻吟声，皮肉撞击的声音，渐渐充填了他的所有听觉，几乎震耳欲聋。

那天颂文一直听到后半夜，他自知自己功夫粗浅，有些别的动作都立刻会被发现，只能一直听着。

“师兄，师兄。”无敌连声唤着，一整夜他同金傲做了几次，嗓子都叫得有些哑。“师兄，师父教你中华傲决了吗？”

“你想学吗？”金傲并没有回答他的问题。

“我怎样都可以，只要师兄愿意。”

他听到几声布料摩擦的声音，然后是无敌沙哑的、含含糊糊的鼻音，间或夹杂一点水声，大概是无敌揽着金傲的脖子接吻。

“无敌，”过了很久后金傲像是深吸了一口气，“我们这样下去都容易分心。师父虽然教了我中华傲决，练到几分，能不能做掌门还是另外一说。”

“我同师父为你商量了一门亲事，我们不要再来往了。”

他站在那里等了一会儿，计算着时间。铜镜、花瓶、玉器，碎片撒了一地，铃铛在地上滴溜溜地乱转，无敌手上那柄朴实无华的剑不安地鸣响。他的师叔在屋内踱了几圈后终于转过身来，眼睛盯着他看。无敌面色发红，胸膛起伏着，颂文知道他在等待什么。

“师父临终前，还有几句话要我带给师叔。”

他故意把话讲得慢吞吞，无敌立刻上前两步凑过来，嘴角噙着一点冷笑。“中华傲决，给我。”

他把每个字都拖得很慢：“师父说师叔您不通人情，杀心过盛，修行武功必定走火入魔，不得善终。”

“师父临终前交待我，中华傲决宁可毁了，也绝不能落入师叔您的手中。”

空气出乎意料的静寂，爆发没有到来，只有无敌压抑着的粗重的喘息声。他抬起眼帘，知道时间到了，同预计的分毫不差。无敌直直倒向地面，声音钝重，不能为自己做一点防护。“你，你……”他四肢瘫软，疼痛与惊慌之下竟编织不出合适的措辞。

薄薄的窗纸将月光变得朦胧，他亲了亲无敌的双眼，睫毛湿润，瞳孔是潮湿的黑色，光芒不会映入其中。“师父还说，我继承他的一切东西。”剑刃脱鞘而出，挑开无敌裹得严密的前襟，丰饶的身体暴露在惨白的月光之下。

“包括女人。”

那把剑来自金傲，作为首徒，他的确继承了金傲的一切东西。铃铛被他拾起来，放在无敌眼前，黑暗中熟悉的铃音沙沙响起。

那天金傲遣散了其他人。“阿文。”他的声音透露着将死之人的衰弱，眼睛里的光逐渐散去。

“师父。”

金傲浑浊的眼睛盯着他，让颂文颇有几分不自在，但中华傲决已经全部传授给他，他自信除了自己金傲不会有更信任的人。

“我和无敌的事情，其实你都知道吧。”

哪些？他不确定金傲认为他知道多少。

“你是个好孩子，我相信你做事的能力。”

“中华傲决，你交给无敌吧。”

“……是我对他不起。”

金傲就这样说着，语速越来越慢。光芒渐渐逝去了，他的眼帘慢慢合上。老人的手臂垂下，铜铃从他袖口中掉出，发出清脆的响声。他的脸上似乎带着一点微笑，颂文不大确定。他想既然金傲把事情交托给他，那么也一定相信他解决问题的方法。

他俯身向前，把那两枚小小的铃铛捡了起来。

END


	7. 沈太太

主题：Dom0Sub1；无性家暴  
作品：《侠盗高飞》、《双食记》  
cp：沈四/陈家桥

他第三次陪陈家桥来医院，前两次在骨科，这次直接去了急诊室。“怎么回事？”护士在分诊台后面问，他答不出来。不小心跌倒了，陈家桥小声说。他的家桥靠在他臂弯里，脆弱得几乎快要碎掉。对，对，跌倒了，他如梦初醒般附和着。护士抬起眼睛，“等着叫号吧。”病历本从台子后面递过来，陈家桥艰难眨着眼睛，两根手指动了动，透露出虚弱。沈四这才想起那只胳膊已经被打折了。他赶忙接过病历本，用空着的那只手，差点掉到地上。护士的目光又隔着空气虚虚看过来，他知道那里面的意思。

眶周的淤血骗不了人。邻居，同事，医生，全世界都知道沈四是个人渣，对自己最亲密的人拳脚相向。有时候连他自己都搞不明白，事已至此，为什么陈家桥还不离开他。

其实是他好害怕家桥离开他。

遇到陈家桥前沈四在堂兄店里做事，在那里陈家桥请了他一杯酒，当天晚上他们就睡到一张床上，或许算得上一见钟情。之前沈四从没想过自己还能同男人做，但陈家桥是不一样的。

可沈四不明白为什么陈家桥还要和其他人来往。

他看见陈家桥从旅馆里出来，穿了件白色西装外套，和进去时不一样。这衣服对家桥来说稍微大了点，他也很熟悉衣服的主人，他的堂哥判官。那之前还有许多次，染成黄色的头发，陌生的香水味，衣兜里用了半支的口红，不属于同个人，甚至不属于同个性别。

阿沈，跑业务而已，你不要乱想。陈家桥背过身脱去那件外套，眼睛都没在看他。每次都是同一句话搪塞，他甚至懒得编一个有点新意的借口。

可沈四不能忍受每一次。

“你能不能告诉我究竟怎么回事，不要当骗小孩——”

“我都说了，没什么可讲的。”陈家桥好像不耐烦地叹了口气。

那样子简直像在故意激怒他。娼妇，贱人。他给了陈家桥一个耳光，力度过大，直接把对方甩到地上。“阿沈，你听我讲，”陈家桥被他拉着衣襟提起来，艰难仰起下颌，那张嘴却还在喋喋不休：“你要成熟一点，不要每天疑神疑鬼——”他的拳头撞上去，毫无阻挡，柔软的腹部接下来承受膝盖的冲击，像装满水的袋子。然后沈四松开手掌，陈家桥落到地面，肩关节在鞋底发出清脆的响声。那张嘴终于发不出声音了。

沈四的意识抽离几秒，大约因为成功的狂喜。他活动着脚腕碾那么几下，才感觉到脚下不是别的，而是活人的肉体。这时候神智方才回转。“家桥，家桥？”沈四抬了脚，后退一步，蹲下身子，试着拍拍对方脸颊。陈家桥的脑袋直接歪到另一边，唇角垂下一条黏糊糊的红线。沈四抱起他，肢体软垂，轻得不可思议。他像一只被猎枪打中的鸟，即将死在沈四的掌心了。

陈家桥要离开他了。这个想法攫获了沈四的意志，并要将他从内到外地劈开。

家桥，家桥你醒醒。冇啊，家桥。他不知道要叫医生，只一个劲地摇晃他的家桥。肩关节像揉碎了那样，这时候他知道不能用力了。陈家桥眼睛缓缓睁开来，阿沈，他费劲地眨着眼睛，好像一个难产的婴儿，初到这个世界就是这副备受蹂躏的样子，无辜得可怕。我错了，家桥，你打我吧。沈四眼泪流下来，跪下来求他，捏着陈家桥的右手贴在自己脸上。不知是不是他错觉，对方的脸上好像带了一点微笑，摇了摇头。

“阿沈，你要学会控制自己。”

他们有一段短暂而平静的生活，前提是容忍。那天的最后沈四都没得到他要的答案，可他还想怎样呢？迫害一个伤者并非理所应当，先失控的是他沈四。陈家桥总是那个样子，沉默、宽容，从不回答沈四的质问，也绝不给予沈四央求的宽恕。近似虚伪的平静，让沈四觉得发生的一切好像是假的那样。

“你打我吧。”沈四说。他企盼陈家桥动手，掀翻茶几，摔碎杯子，回赠他满头冷汗、一个巴掌，那甚至会让他感觉好受些。但每一次暴力过后，眼角淤青，嘴角还流着血，陈家桥只是拿那种怜悯似的眼神看他，像个真正的受害者那样，不解释，不反驳，不原谅，他让沈四学会控制自己。

“如果你心里还是过意不去，那这段时间就休息一下，不要和他们来往了。”那时候陈家桥握着他的手，叹了口气。

或许有些道理，沈四辞掉酒吧的工作，断绝了和那些朋友的来往，堂哥，同事，染黄色头发的女生，喷香水的女生，涂深色口红的女生。眼不见心不烦，他感觉稍微舒服了些。他在家里等待每天按时下班的陈家桥，准备好饭菜。生活在逐渐变好，沈四想，不必要的东西都可以丢掉，无所谓。只有陈家桥，他绝对不能失去。

但有时候陈家桥还是会到深夜才回来，身上带着陌生的味道、陌生的痕迹，昭然若揭，简直像炫耀一般。

而沈四仍然没有学会怎么控制自己。

那次他拔掉陈家桥一把头发，医院给出的诊断是轻度脑震荡，软组织多处挫伤。“之前是怎么回事？”诊室里女大夫捏着圆珠笔问他，家桥在他身边，半边脸肿起来，眼睛只能眯着，拼命仰头止住鼻血。他暂时说不出话来，因哭泣喊叫几乎撕裂声带。家桥的声音原是很好听的，沈四想，现在他却把这样的声音毁掉了。

“撞……不小心撞到了。”最后回答的是陈家桥，声音微弱到听不见。他艰难地转过一点脑袋，被迫眯起来的眼睛看向沈四，桌子下握紧了沈四颤抖的手。

“撞到了？”

医生抬头看一眼，先是陈家桥，然后转到沈四，持续很久的注视。女大夫叹了口气，开始写病历，开检查。询问是例行程序。说谎的是嘴巴，眼睛却把秘密泄漏出来，人们都知道沈四做了些什么。

不是撞到的，沈四想这么说。

那时候他脑子里什么东西都没有，恢复意识的时候只看到满地的玻璃碎片，血，陈家桥倒在自己脚边，蜷缩成一团。他看到自己手上一把头发，触电似地松开了，去抱陈家桥，好像稍微一用力便会弄坏。这时候沈四意识到人的本质，和其它东西没什么两样。失去了让他站立的那种力量，就好像一具泥偶，放进水里便会融化。

他现在可以回忆起来了。

先落到地上的是茶几上的杂志，厚厚一沓铜版纸，在那之前书脊砸上陈家桥额头，直接把男人打陷进沙发里。阿沈，陈家桥的语气依然温和，只是因为脑袋陷进布料里而有点闷。沈四掀了桌子，玻璃杯碎了一地，茶水直接泼到陈家桥的脚踝，热度让他瑟缩一下，这份软弱让沈四来了些信心。“你回答我啊，和那家伙怎么回事？”他抓着头发把陈家桥从沙发里拎起来，对方眼中仍是嘲讽般的平静。

那片冷酷的静默中沈四看到自己的小小影像，因为愤怒而显得扭曲。控制自己，他又听见陈家桥这么说。或许是幻觉，这不重要，因为他总会这么说。哪怕眼睛不在爱人身上，沈四也能想到那种诅咒般的、温柔近似怜悯的微笑。一面过分坦白的镜子，反射深渊里的回声，倒映沈四自己的无能与错乱。

而他再也无法忍受这份平静，这种嘲弄。

手上的力道没有松，陈家桥在哀求他吗？或许，但他从未真正想要回答他的问题，是他故意踩下失控的阀门。沈四抓着陈家桥的头发向墙上掼去。颅骨与墙壁相撞发出闷响，一声接续一声，血液由指缝间的发丝渗出来。沈四幻想中的那面镜子，是它主动发出要求毁灭的鸣响。

他们照了头颅CT，又额外拍了四肢的X线平片。来医院这么几次，沈四甚至已经开始熟悉这套流程。医院床位一向紧张，最好的决策是回家静养。“陈……陈先生，”大夫把X光片递来，沈四接过去，女人的手指带着厌恶颤抖一下，“如果有什么需要帮助的地方，可以联系我们医院的社工。”她看都不看沈四，直接把名片塞到陈家桥手里，一个劲地眨着眼睛。沈四当然明白这是什么意思。

如果陈家桥点头呢？沈四幻想着这种可能性。他们不适合，陈家桥该比他更明白这个道理，他没法给陈家桥他想要的东西，他甚至连陈家桥想要什么都不知道，而反之亦然。在这里他还可以勉强控制自己，沈四想，如果陈家桥要离开他，这是最好的机会。社工干预的流程快速高效，他们可以很体面的分手，给对方留下一个不算太差的最后印象。

但陈家桥只是摇了摇头，看都没有看那张名片。“没有问题的。”他的语气显得很温柔，不是家里时那种高高在上的客气，这时候竟然展现出一种罕见的软弱和柔情，“真的只是摔到了……是这样吧，亲爱的。”

他的声音里有些颤抖，那双眼睛向沈四看过来，眼尾的弧度带了点湿润。陈家桥在看着他，沈四想，他们交往没多久时陈家桥就是这样的眼神，让他切实感觉自己是被对方爱着的。陈家桥爱着他，这份爱或许超过沈四自己的想象，让他愿意一次又一次地接受沈四莫名其妙的质疑、不由分说的殴打。而沈四呢，他又能做什么，他尝试做过什么？相处的每一天都是不可思议的恩典，他所能做的只有跪下来，哀求他的家桥不要离开自己。

沈四感激地点了点头。

“好了，我们回家。”他这么说着，拎起装着X光片的塑料袋，扶着陈家桥走出诊室。大夫，护士，其他患者，他们无声地注视这对离开的恋人，这是沈四第三次陪陈家桥来医院。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算是勉强搞完了第一轮（尴尬），这其实是一个见证我逐渐阳痿不会写黄的过程（。）


End file.
